There are a number of situations where rotation of an adjustment screw is required, but the illumination in the area of the screw is low and it is undesirable to add a substantial amount of ambient illumination in order to find the adjustment screw. In sound recording studios, sound is received from many microphones. Each sound source is filtered into many frequency bands, in a recording device, for example. These many bands are selectively recombined, and with a skilled sound engineer, a very desirable result is achieved. The control boards which are used for these purposes have many potentiometers or other adjustable devices therein for management of each band. Each is provided with an adjustment screw which may be behind a hole in the control panel. It is in such a structure where it is desirable to provide a tool with workpiece illumination. Similar situations arise in television stations, radio stations, computer installations, in adjusting aerospace equipment and adjusting radio communications equipment. In other fields, it is also helpful to have illumination at the screwdriver tip. This occurs in industries such as jewelry repair, television and video cassette recorder repairs, and in various hobbies. There are a number of situations wherein the turning, adjusting or aligning of small screws is required and illumination is helpful in finding those screws.
There are various small screwdrivers in the art, and most of these are suitable for making the necessary adjustments, but the direct illumination of the screw to be engaged by the screwdriver for its adjustment is also helpful.